


Fix You

by Marvel_or_Bust



Category: Marvel / Avengers, marvel/ captain America Civil War
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, Little Fluff, big brother T'Challa, established relationships - Freeform, wanda and Steve are adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_or_Bust/pseuds/Marvel_or_Bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The events that follow after the civil war. Bucky makes a life changing decision without you, will you take it with a grain of salt? </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I had difficulty trying to summarize this one, sorry folks. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fix You

**Author's Note:**

> One or two CACW spoilers. I don’t think they’re major but just thought I’d throw it out there. Tad bit of angst like usual. Some of the characters have different endings than the movie. Enjoy.

. 

You had the same dream every night. Flashes of a poorly lit hall way, Buckys red star upon his arm, you- holding a gun in the palm of your hand, like an offering to an unseen god. 

With a gun shot you snapped out of your trance with Sams voice in your ear piece.   
" Cap! we've lost her again, I'm moving in." He changed his flight pattern headed for your location as you sat, propped against a concrete wall. Loosening your colar, hyperventilating your breath fanned out to meet the cold air. 

It's not real.'

You attempted to clear your vision, hiding your face in the darkness. With every blink you saw Bucky and Natasha, grinning would mouths full of blood and body's wracked with bullet  
Holes. 

'That's not how it happened.'

 

Sam startled you, dashing to your side. "Hey, Y/n- take it easy were going to get through this, now breathe."   
His face was set looking around to make sure he hadn't blown your position. 

"Sam. Take me out, I can't. "

"y/n- we've been over this." He licked his lips, pushing his goggles up to look at you. "What happened in the past can't hurt you here. Just-"

"I, something's coming." You put a finger up to your lips, pushing away from the wall. Poking your head up you noticed the silence. With a gust of wind you found yourself in Pietros arms.

You looked up at him as he lowered you into the tall grass, setting you down safely on the other side of the forest.   
.   
"Maximoff-" you groaned.

"Y/n, sorry, captains orders." Pietro winked, heading off. You called after him. 

"Don't think I'm not appreciative but you know what Tony's going to say-"

"He's going to say that maybe an early combat practice was too much too soon."  
You turned hearing his voice, emerging from the foliage into the clearing where Pietro left you. The rising sun beamed a blinding ray of light off his suit. 

"I told you I'm not ready. " you took out one of your katanas inspecting it, keeping your back turned  
from Tony. 

"Well. Be pissed all you want but I need you back princess. Your brother will be returning soon and I don't want him to come back to a mushy heap of flesh that use to be his sister. So grab your paper bag, inhaler or whisky and let's get back in there. "

\--------------

It's been one month since Bucky had been put back on ice, Natasha had died in the battle and Barton had been lost in the wind. Not exactly lost, he's contact you from time to time,   
'Barcelona, working an angle. Two weeks.',   
'Mexico. Three days. Too much sun.' 

In which you'd reply with a story of how you were doing and give a few words about everyone in the tower. You figure Clint had enough on his plate, fortunately leaving out your nightmares. 

A plate of pizza slices was pushed infront of where you were sitting at the bar.   
"Do I need to pre-chew your food, force it down your throat like a hatchling or are you going to eat it this time?" Wanda commented eyeing you, taking a sip of her coffee.   
You lifted an eyebrow meeting her gaze then looking over the food picking at it.   
"What can I say, I'm just not hun-"

"Hungry yeah. I know, you've been saying the same thing since Barnes...".  
Wandas voice trailed off as Steve entered the kitchen, popping open a pizza box, further allowing the mouth watering aroma to taunt your senses. 

"Good morning ladies." A sleepy Steve rasped, yawning as he placed four slices of the Italian deliciousness on his plate. 

"Hey babe, " Wanda tipped on her toes landing a soft kiss onto Steves cheek, leaving a deep red lipstick smuge. He wrapped a single arm around her keeping her close. 

"Oh god, please get a room already!" You teased getting up from your seat.   
Looking at them both made you physically sick. It would just make you think more about you and Bucky, how you had been before-

"Sister, how can you wear such a sour expression?" 

You turned feeling a familiar precence behind you, recognizing that voice anywhere, a smile crept along your mouth. Spinning around you wrapped your arms around T'Challa. He laughed loudly, returning the embrace. 

"I'm glad atleast I can bring a smile to your face."

You exhaled, your eyes drifted to the floor aloñg with your smile .  
"As of right now, the only one."

\--------

You sat on your floor amidst the spread of papers around you, going over the next mission when you noticed a set of brand new sneakers standing a few feet beside you. 

"You know it's never healthy to take your work home with you, why don't you come on and join the kiddos downstairs?" Tony squatted down picking up a file glancing over it. 

"Wait. y/n. You're not trying to do what I- this is dangerous Hun. And not in a 'sounds fun, I want to play' manner either. Barnes' brain has been tampered -"

"Shut up, Tony, I don't want to hear it." Snatching the filer from his grasp tossing it to the opposite side of him. "If Hydra can erase all the good memories, why can't we erase all of the bad?" You looked up at him waiting for a reply, 

"Hydra didn't fully succeed. Those 'good memories', they began surfacing when he had been out of cryo sleep for extended amounts of time. What makes you think if you actively go through with this, it wilł work? This isn't a one man job. More like all available hands on deck. Which by the way- good luck running this by Steve. There would be a very slim chance that Frosty won't have flashbacks worse than he does now, turning him into a complete basket case!"

You remembered the last conversation between you and Steve very well. Steve didn't want to hear your opinion. He 'had known Bucky longer', and 'could keep his emotions out of it.' Only what was safe for Bucky and how this is what he wanted, keep him safe until the coast is clear. 

Tony looked at you with pain and understanding. You were truely exhausting all of your options to have Bucky believe in himself, that he can be good. 

"Tony. I just..."

"You know how I feel about Rogers and Barnes, we aren't on the best of terms as of late. Saying this, I know there's nothing I can do to stop you, you're gonna do what you feel is right regardless. "   
You looked up at him, "doing what someone feels is right is how we all ended up like we are now."

 

"Just. listen. Now, coming from my professional view, I'm not saying give up, I'm just saying find something that will be permanent. Because if it's not, Sleeping Beauties nightmares won't be your worst problem anymore."

\----------------------

"Y/n why so eager to see the soldier ?"   
T'Chella spoke approaching you from behind. 

You kept your sights sat toward the horizon as the jet made its way through the clouds.  
"I miss him, brother." 

You tried to hide your anticipation. It had almost been a year since you had laid eyes on Bucky. Throwing yourself into the lab late at night, you stayed up with Bruce trying to figure a way to reverse the Winter Soldier triggers in Buckys mind.   
Now you were finally able to see him after all this time. 

 

T'Challa nodded at Steve then followed you over to look out the glass with you. You snuck a small glance at his reflection, He was thinking long and hard before he opened his mouth. 

"Sister, I know your captain has been over this with you, Mr. Barnes is to remain in my sanctuary here until-"

"Until the government, Hydra and anyone else that can use him is hunted down, imprisoned or worse.."

You looked up at T'Challa, he nodded placing his hands in his pockets. He knew you better than anyone, why would you bother trying to pull the wool over his eyes?. For you, this trip held only one purpose. You sucked a breath in, contemplating your next move.   
"There's always going to be a government official, hidden Hydra facilities, dirty higher ups! Right now, no one is safe. Even the Xmen have declared neutrality from the beginning and we can barely keep the Avengers together as it is . If anyone wanted to strike- now would be the most opportune time."

He sighed at your words, facing out the window of the jet. He didn't want to waste his breath in telling you what would most likely happen, your greatest fear: Bucky Barnes would never see the light of day, again.   
T'Challa knew you were wise, he didn't have to remind you what loving Bucky had meant for him or you. Though T'Challa hadn't been prepared for what to do if your happiness has been cut short. 

"Yes. All this is indeed true.", moving close to you, he spoke barely above a whisper. "You know all this and yet you move to free him. Think about your words carefully, I will know if you are lying. "

You swallowed keeping your breath even. "I know the dangers and that is not my intent. I miss him. I only wish to gaze upon him in remembrance."  
Yes. You did know, you just didn't care.   
He was oblivious of you and Buckys past.

"Look. I know your love for this man is strong, I feel remorse for him. I honestly do, it is a shame I did not get to know your lover better before-"

"Don't. I'm not one of your worshippers or followers, King. You would have disproved of him anyway, brainwashed or not."

You walked away quickly, headed for the cockpit, refusing to continue further.

"So, should I be worried she'll try something?" Steve questioned, his watched you until you disappeared, shifting his sights toward T'Challa. 

He knew better than anyone what you felt when Bucky made it clear on his decision. Where Steve had thought it a wise decision, you took it as neglect, punishment. What were you to do? Had you not meant enough to him for him to stay, fight and live? 

TChalla turned his fathers ring fidgeting with the ring, making a fist.   
"no doubt she will try, though you need not concern yourself with such matters. Leave her to me."

\--------------------

You walked along with Bruce, dress in long white lab coats. If you could pull this off-

"Y/n. This is a horrible idea. We can't pull this off." Banner wiped some sweat from his forehead with a shaky palm following you through the secured halls of the medical building. 

"Just cool it before you hulk out on me and blow our cover. " you turned following the instructions on your phone. 

Bruce yelled whispered, a vein protruded out off his forehead.

"BLOW OUR COVER"  
you hushed him as he gained attention from the other attendees in the hall.   
"Me? Blow it?! Oh no that'll be you, sweetheart . How often does the princess of Wakanda visit the medical wing?! You know, shake a few hands, snap a few pictures?"

You paused, turning to him as he ran into you.  
"Look. Ok. You have a point. Hence why we are dressed up as lab workers."  
You looked down at your watch, everything had to be done in sync, no room for flaws.   
"Now, stop being so negative, it's almost showtime for you, Doctor. "

Bruce removed his glasses rubbing the bridge of his nose.   
"You know this is the only part of your plan I didn't like? I'm in a country that no one is scared of me or shielding their children?"

There was static through your com as Bruce continued his rant.   
"Say that again for me?" You rubbed your pocket holding the syringes you needed. 

"I said, 'Banner stop being a little whiney bitch and get on with it .' It's now or never." Clint sat perched within the ceiling not too far from where Buckys storage unit resided, keeping a watchful eye on the comings and goings of the medical staff. 

\-------------------

You gently let the heavy door click behind you hearing the beginning growls of the Hulk echo throughout the halls. 

"Y/n. We have about six minutes before anyone of importance figures out what's happening. Make them count."

You placed a weary hand upon his metal encasement, sliding some frost away from the glass. He was ok and alive, the winter soldier- your soldier. Hearing T'Challas words thump through your skull as a warning, you released the hydraulic locks on the outside of the container. 

"Whatcha got princess?"

"Nothing I can't handle. Stay on lookout."

"Yes m'am ."  
Clint sat still concentrating on the sounds coming from Banners com.

Tony hadn't known what he was talking about right? Ofcourse he did, the mans brilliant but it's not like you'd listen to anyone when it came to Bucky.   
The day he chose this was the day your heart broke. Did you not matter anymore? Had you just been someone to warm his bed when he felt lonely? No, well maybe. There had to have been something more. Something deep and meaningful. If anything Bucky could've broken up with you, therefore you would have had closure, instead of pining for him right now. 

"Cap and the king are trying to figure out who's going for you...Tony's headed for Bruce."

"Time?"

"Three minutes, man I wish I had some popcorn. It sounds like we're missing a great show."

 

Bucky would be ok, he had to be. he'd remember you and if he didn't remember anything else, that would be all you needed. You strained pushing the hatch open, gritting your teeth against the freezing air vacating from the inside of Buckys entrapment. Propping it open, you pushed away the beads of sweat that had formed on your brow. You looked over Bucky in all his glory. His skin was slightly tinted blue, frost resting on his long brown hair, crystals laced around his metal arm. You stepped Close to him, your breath slow and steady, dragging a finger down his face. 

"How's he lookin'?"

"Pale, frozen, lifeless. Am.. Am I doing the right thing? Are we?"

"Huh oh. You're majesty's pissed! 30 seconds." Clint jumped from his perch readying his bow, shooting the security pad on the outter wall. T'Challa scanned the hall behind him.

Hearing the electric crackle outside the door, that was your warning. You grasped the syringes in your fist. Your hands began shaking as your heart raced. You stepped into the opened upright container restraining Buckys body. You bit down on the rubber caps, blowing them over the side of the cradle. Hovering over his body, holding tight to the glass tubes with your arm raised above his chest, you sucked a deep breath hearing the metal safety door give way.

"Time to wake up."


End file.
